Red Skull
Red Skull, real name Johann Schmidt, is one of the main antagonists of the Marvel Universe and a major antagonist in Bee Shrek Test in the House franchise. He was an Obergruppenführer (Senior Group Leader) of the SS during World War II and serves as one of the main antagonists of the Time Travel Arc next to General Mandible. He would later survive the war and go into cryostasis only to awaken years later and become one of the leaders of HYDRA, a secret society and fascistic paramilitary organization vying for global dominance and is an associate of the Brotherhood of Chaos. Overview Johan Schmidt is a tall man at around 1.6 meters tall. He's usually seen wearing a black trench coat with the HYDRA logo on the upper part of his left arm and on his belt. He wears a black World War II-era SS tunic covered by the trenchcoat. He had pale white skin and brown hair, but lost his skin when injecting himself with the Super Soldier Serum leaving him with red muscley skin and had to wear a mask made of artificial skin to hide his disfigurement. Having grown up in post-World War I Germany, Johann was quick to fall under the influence of the Nazi Party and joined them at a young age. He joined the Schutzstaffel in his early twenties and became a high-ranking and prominent scientist and researcher within the ranks of the SS by 1941. He was founded the lead by HYDRA Division, an elite division of the Waffen SS, and manufactured their weapons while secretly establishing a new organization within the shadows of the Third Reich. Schmidt himself was obsessed with creating a new bread of super soldiers and went to extreme lenghts, lengths that tested the patience of his superiors in Berlin. Towards the end of the war, Schmidt, now Red Skull, was willing to abandon the Nazis and let them perish knowing that HYDRA wouldn't survive if he kept fighting for the Reich and froze himself, his advisors, and preserved his resources and knowledge to be used later on in the future. After HYDRA survived and found him in cryostasis, he was released and took over as leader of the organization bent on establishing a new world order justifying his actions by stating how humanity is leading itself towards destruction and must be kept in check no matter the costs. Red Skull believes in the cause of world-wide authoritarianism as a necessary evil for humanity's preservation and views those who oppose him, especailly the heroes of The Big Four and the Avengers, as threatening humanity's future. Other Appearances Red Skull has made multiple appearances in the BSTH franchise from the main series to various spin-off media. Not only does he appear as a major antagonist in the main series, specifically in the fourth and eleventh seasons and the sequel series, Bee Shrek Test in the House X, but he also appears in the Ultimate Crossover Series, its anime adaptation, and numerous comic and manga spin-offs as well. Red Skull also appears as a playable character in the fighting Game BSTH Ultimate Smash Delux. Ultimate Crossover Red Skull serves as one of the primary antagonists of the Ultimate Crossover Series, specifically the Marvel Crossover series. Since the series takes place in its own seperate continuity and universe, this version of Red Skull is diffferent from the one in the main series. This version of Red Skull is far more violent and extreme than his mainstream version seeking to establish a Fourth Reich and exterminate the Ogres and Lycras. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:Marvel Crossover Characters